


The Greatest

by megupic



Series: Rewrite the Stars Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, aerial silks au, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: Marinette gets some much-needed inspiration from her partner.





	The Greatest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewrite the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041606) by [megupic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic). 



> Inspired and based off of Madilyn Paige’s cover of Sia’s “The Greatest” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iki7D9FgS20
> 
> Hopefully this’ll turn into an official scene later in the fic and I’ll be able to flesh it out then!

_GET UP_!”

Papillon’s yell echoed in Marinette’s ears, but she couldn’t do it. Her arms shook from where she leaned on them, sweat beaded on her skin and dripped down onto the sandy floor, her breath heaving in and out of her burning lungs. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t get up. 

_Get up, get up, get up!_ She urged herself, but her body wouldn’t listen. She was too tired, she couldn’t move. She didn’t want to move. She was done.

“Don’t give up!”

Her breath caught, Chat’s voice replacing Papillon’s in her head. It echoed like the bright tinging of a bell, clearing out the dark fog. She slowly lifted her head to see her partner standing on the edge of the ring, standing straight and defiant, hands curled into fists at his sides…and staring right at her. His green eyes shone with fierce pride that knocked the wind out of her. That’s right, he’d told her that he would be her anchor. As long as he was standing straight in Papillon’s circus, she could find the strength to stand with him.

“Don’t give up!” he repeated.

 _I won’t give up,_ she silently promised.

She nodded and looked down at her quivering limbs again. She pressed her lips together, grit her teeth, and pushed up off the ground. She rose slowly, her knees threatening to buckle underneath her again. Her muscles ached and protested but she ignored them, raising her gaze to Chat’s again. She breathed in, then out as she straightened and took hold of the black silk curtain once again. She watched as Chat grinned when she wound the fabric around her wrist and legs, pulling herself up into the air.

Bit by bit she climbed higher and higher, wrapping herself up and losing herself in the soft feel of the silk, remembering Chat’s instructions: _Just one step at a time. Knot it here, yes, good. Now, fly._

And she did. She let go and leaned back, feeling the secure tug of the silk as it caught tight at her waist as she started the routine again.

_You’re going to be the star of the show, Mari. Together, we’ll be the greatest acrobats Europe has ever seen. You will be the greatest. Just. Don’t. Give. Up!_


End file.
